The present invention relates to an enclosing buckle of fabric article, and more particularly to an enclosing buckle which can be latched on a fabric article without rotation.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional baseball hat or leisure hat. The hat body 10 is made of multiple fabric pieces 12 by stitching. The center of the hat body is latched with an enclosing buckle 14 for covering the seams of the fabric pieces 12 and beautifying the appearance of the hat body.
FIG. 2 shows the structure of a conventional enclosing buckle 20 which includes a buckle body 22 and a buckle seat 24. The buckle body 22 has a post section 26 Penetrating through the hat body 25 to insert into a hole 28 of the buckle seat so as to latch the enclosing buckle on the hat body.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show two other conventional enclosing buckle structures designed by the inventor. In FIG. 3, the enclosing buckle 30 has a female buckle body 32 wrapped by a decorative cloth 34. A fastening member 35 is used to fix the inner periphery of the decorative cloth 34. The enclosing buckle 30 further has a male buckle body 36 having a cylindrical post section 37 which penetrates through the hat body 38 to insert into the hole 33 of the female buckle body, In FIG. 4, the enclosing buckle 40 has a male buckle body 46 having a cylindrical post section 47 which penetrates through the hat body 48 to insert into the hole 43 of the female buckle body 42. A cover body 45 with a decorative cloth 44 covers the female buckle body 42.
The above enclosing buckles 20, 30, 40 all have a common shortcoming. With FIG. 4 exemplified, after the post section 47 of the male buckle body 46 is inserted into the hole 43 of the female buckle body 42, the male and female buckle bodies are latched with each other and locked on the hat body 48 without detachment. However, the post section 47 is cylindrical so that the post section 47 is rotatable within the hole 43. Therefore, the male and female buckle bodies 42, 46 will be rotated relative to each other. As a result, the male and female buckle bodies can be hardly firmly latched on the hat body without loosening.